totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mischa
Mischa is labeled The Overdramatic in Total Drama Teens. Biography Mischa's emotions go back and forth often. She dramatizes many little things and she complains a lot. She can get upset really easily and she's always sure to make sure everyone knows that when she does. Total Drama Teens Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": 'She is introduced as an overdramatic on the island. When she arrives, she accidentally knocks Anton's joint in the water. She is assigned to the Killer Losers team. She is shown to complain most of the challenge. She goes with Marty, Streeter, and Norah to get firewood for her team. She complains about having to sleep in the bushes. Her team wins this challenge. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''She complains more about the next challenge that hasn't even started yet, which annoys her fellow cabin roommates. In the Awake-A-Thon she is constantly complaing about Chris to Streeter, who falls asleep while she is talking which angers her. She is fifth to fall asleep. Her team loses, but she is safe, although she receives the last marshmallow. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''She refuses to eat Chef's food as she finds it disgusting. She has to do the diving for her team because she did not volunteer for anything else. She refuses to jump off of the cliff. Her team stills wins this round. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''She is chosen to be a hunter for her team. She is left behind by all the other hunters. She then finds Streeter, a prey, who was left alone as well. They sit together and begin talking, then they kiss. While they are, Alison sprays them, which angers both of them. Mischa then sprays Alison, which makes them enemies. Her team wins again. ' Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": 'She decides to make dessert with Streeter, Kat, and Norah. They are making chocolate cake. While Kat and Norah made the icing, Mischa and Streeter made the cake. They then decided to kiss which made Kat and Norah feel queazy. They left the cake in the oven for too long, causing it to burn, so they did not even get a rate on their dish. Their team lost, so at the marshmallow elimination ceremony Mischa received the last marshmallow, and Streeter was voted off. Mischa refused to go with him, but she did give him a goodbye kiss, as she was upset with him being voted off and she became angry at her teammates. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''She rants about Streeter being voted off in the beginning, scaring the other girls on her team. She does not participate in the talent show. Her team loses and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony, she receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''She is left to ride the sailboat to Boney Island with Norah, who scares her along the way. Mischa is impressed by Norah's fire-making skills and shows anger to the other team when she finds out they sabotaged them. Her team still wins this round. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''She helps build her team's treehouse, which later breaks when it's tested for stability. Due to this, she is eliminated. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''She is seen with Streeter in the hot tub. She complains about being voted off, but is glad to have Streeter. She talks about how she hates Alison, but admits she's strategetic. She votes for Phoebe to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Mischa roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. She is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Mischa shared the first kiss of the story of Total Drama Teens. *Chapter five of Total Drama Teens title, '("Well, This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.), is a quote of hers from that chapter. Category:Total Drama Teens